Do you like me Mister Sonic?
by princess sakura of hyrule
Summary: A little One Shot of Cream and Sonic Enjoy!


Cream was waiting patiently inside her room. It was 1:00pm. Her mom was going out shopping without her that day. Her mom was all ready to go but whas waiting for the babysitter.

"Mom?" Cream asked,"When is Sonic coming?"

"Soon Cream."Vanilla responded with a sincere smile.

The reason Cream was so impatient because she was finally going to tell Sonic how she felt. **_Her crush._**

Cream sat there just nervously.

"Cream are you Okay? Why are moving constantly?" Vanilla asked.

"It's nothing Mom... Don't worry about it." Cream said.

Vanilla, trusting her daughter just shook off the feeling. A few seconds later, they heard there door bell ring. Cream shot right up the bed and ran to the door.

"Hi!" Cream said opening the door.

"Hey Cream!" Sonic said walking in.

Cream shut the door behind her. Vanilla came into the living room to see them two.

"So Sonic you have baby sitted before right?" Vanilla asked nervously.

"Nope but how hard can it be?" Sonic said grinning.

"Well... I guess I do trust you since you saved us countless times.." Vanilla said walking to the door,"Take care of her!"

Soon Vanilla left making sure she had everything she needed. After she left Cream felt a wave of nervousness and shyness come over her. She just sat on the couch quiet.

"So what do you want to do?"" Sonic asked being not shy.

"Um... wanna go outside and play?" Cream asked.

"Sure!" Sonic smiled holding her hand leading her outside.

Cream instantly felt her cheeks burn while Sonic led her outside. (It was the backyard)

"Wanna go on the swing?" Sonic asked.

Cream nodded her head and tried to get on but failed miserably. Cream put her hands on the seat and push up but fell down. She felt tears come to her eyes. Sonic eyes widened. He instantly picked her up and put her properly on the seat of the swing. Cream then wiped some of her tears. She felt embarrassed. **What a way to show I am tough... **she thought. Sonic tried to make her feel better by falling down himself. Cream couldn't help but smile brightly making Sonic smile in process.

"Can you push me?" Cream asked.

"Sure! Do you wanna go high?"Sonic pushing her gently.

"Go high!"she squealed making Sonic chuckle.

After many hours of playing...

"I am tired." Cream said.

"Me too, but is impossible because Sonic never gets tired!" Sonic whined.

Sonic looked at the time... 8:30pm!

**What is taking Vanilla so long?**

Sonic just ignored and felt it was time to put Cream to bed. Cream then dressed into her pajamas and got into bed. Sonic was about to walk out but Cream said,"Sonic?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Anything!" he said.

"D-d-do you like m-me?" Cream asked.

Sonic just stood there. **Do I like her? **As a friend but nothing more. But she's a little girl. I can't hurt her feelings! Sonic quickly said,"Cream, I like you as a friend."

Cream just then looked sad and out of nowhere she cried unexpectedly. Sonic felt bad.

"Cream look at me."Sonic said quietly.

Cream shook her had sadly with her hands in her face,"NO!"

"Cream look at me." Sonic said in a firm sincere voice.

Cream just kept on crying not wanting to look up.

"Tell me why you're crying..." Sonic said.

Cream then looked up angrily."Why am I crying? I am crying because the guy I have had a crush on since forever doesn't like me back! Why did I have to be a Little girl and you a teenage guy! I hate myself!" She yelled.

Sonic just shook his head,"Cream... we have an age difference. To be honest if you were around my age I would like you. I like you but as a friend. Plus know somebody who likes you." he said.

"Really who?" Cream asked.

"My best friend..."Sonic said.

"Tails? Why would he like me?" Cream asked.

"Because he knows a beautiful girl when he sees one." Sonic said.

"Thanks Mister Sonic. I love you!" she said hugging him tightly.

"Love you too Cream..." Sonic replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Okay! So that's the end of my SonicXCream thingy! RandR

~Sakura~


End file.
